1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a display panel on which a screen is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus represents an apparatus having a display on which an image is displayed. As for the display apparatus, as such, a television or a monitor is included.
The display apparatus, as such, includes a display panel on which an image is displayed and a backlight configured to radiate light to the display panel.
The display apparatus, as such, is in a trend of gradually becoming larger in size in recent years. Accordingly, a display panel having a large size thereof and a backlight having an area that corresponds to the large size display panel, are needed, and a structure to support the large size display panel and the backlight is needed.